


给亓欢的

by Qihan_xi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qihan_xi/pseuds/Qihan_xi





	给亓欢的

冬天总是寒冷的，再加上祁寒本来就怕冷，所以他总是把自己裹得严严实实的然后缩在沙发角落里。但今年他却一反常态，只穿了件高领毛衣便往顶楼小花园跑，如果忽略他手中拎着的几瓶红酒，那或许还能说是他一时心血来潮想看看夜景什么的。  
而且平日里但凡对祁寒有所了解的人都知道他不会轻易喝酒，原因无他，他自己并不喜欢自己的醉酒之态被别人看到，哪怕是自己独自在家。  
其实不想被看到不是因他酒品不好，醉酒后会吵吵闹闹，其实恰好相反，他醉酒后是一反常态的乖，完全不闹事，但就算这样他也只会偶尔自己在家小酌几杯。  
但今夜极其特殊，所以他才会不想再克制，彻彻底底的放纵自己。  
不知道什么原因，从几个月前他就觉得自己身边有些不对劲了，先是熟人接二连三的从身边消失了，再之后是朋友突然联系不上了，直到现在连他亲人也疏远了，本来他以为是自己太敏感了，但是现在事实证明那确实是真实发生的事情。  
他感觉自己身边熟识的人在逐渐消失，就像是他刻意被身边的人疏远了一样，他感受到了孤单，有种被抛弃的感觉。  
就在他感到不知所措时，突然听到了门铃的声音，虽然有些烦躁，但祁寒还是整理了一下自己的情绪以平日的状态去接待这深夜突然到访的来客。  
“请问你有什么事……亓欢，你怎么突然来了？”  
本来想要直接找个借口把人赶走的祁寒在看到来人的时候明显愣住了，因为他没有想到亓欢会在这个时候来找他，别人他可以找个借口直接不理睬，但是亓欢不行，毕竟那可是他的好友。  
祁寒转身朝着屋内走去，径直朝着楼梯走去，亓欢十分自然地进屋关上了门，从柜子里翻出一双拖鞋换上后也跟着一起上去了。  
“你怎么突然来了，也不跟我提前打个招呼，我都没怎么整理，家里乱的不行。诺，自己要喝自己倒。”  
“正好路过就来看看你，你怎么今天突然喝酒了，平时不是都不碰的吗，难道你失恋了？”  
“我都没有女朋友怎么失恋，就是打算随便喝点，怎样，有空陪我一会吗，大不了你直接今晚住我家算了，反正房间有。”  
听到这话后亓欢的眸色暗了暗，露出了一个意味不明的笑容，“当然可以，完全问题啊。”

“寒寒，时间也不早了，先下楼吧，这里风吹着会感冒的。”  
亓欢直接强势地拿走了剩下的红酒，然后拽着祁寒的手腕就往楼下走，要是放平时他肯定不敢这样做，但是今天他之所以敢这样做的原因就是祁寒喝醉了。  
平时的祁寒很强势，完全不会乖乖听别人的话，而且一般也只有他让别人听话的份，但喝醉后的他却是十分乖巧，别人让他做什么他都会做，这也就是他为什么不喜欢喝酒的原因，他讨厌那种被别人压制的感觉。  
在硬灌了祁寒一碗醒酒汤后，亓欢把祁寒拉回了卧室想让人躺下，但不领情的祁寒只是靠着床头坐了下去，然后一言不发地盯着亓欢。  
“能说说你今天为什么情绪会不稳定了吗，连酒都拿出来了。”亓欢在卧室的小沙发上坐了下来，轻轻晃动着手中的红酒杯，不知在想些什么。  
祁寒微微低下了头没有说话，过了许久，他才张口说道：“就是觉得像被抛弃了一样，周围的人一个个疏远了我有的人甚至连找都找不到了，难道真的是我做错了什么吗？”  
“没关系，那些人走了就走了吧，不需要去稀罕他们。”  
“但我不明白的是为什么他们会离开，我做错了什么吗。”  
“没事，你还有我啊。你就只属于我一个人以后，就留在我身边好不好。”  
“但你要是离开了怎么办？而且我凭什么要永远留在你身边，我们不过是朋友罢了。”  
听到这句话后的亓欢手微微顿了一下，面色变得复杂，没有意识到亓欢变化的祁寒直接按着自己的思路说了下去，“不过我也没什么好失去的了，不过就是被伤一次罢了，我答应你，但是如果你离开了，我一定不会放过你的。”  
这番发言稍微安抚了亓欢的情绪，他收回了一直盯着祁寒看的目光，“那约定好了，以后寒寒你就是我的了，你不要逃走哦，不然我会把你锁住的，我的占有欲可是很强的。”  
“知道了，但就算你想你也锁不住我。话说不就是做一辈子的朋友吗，说这么严重干什么。”理解错亓欢意思的祁寒不在意地说出了这些话，他没有察觉这无不在刺激着对方，只是自顾自地起身往浴室走去准备洗个澡，完全没有注意到身后亓欢的眼神瞬间变了。  
“寒寒，我有点事想跟你讲。”正在衣柜翻找衣服的祁寒完全没注意到亓欢的眼神越来越危险了，只是应付的嗯了一声。  
然而半天他都没听见亓欢说话，他刚准备回头看眼的时候突然就两眼一黑昏过去了。

再次醒来的时候祁寒发现自己正躺在床上，身上就只穿了一件白衬衫，双手被绳子绑在了身后，而亓欢正坐在床边看着窗外。  
“亓欢你做什么！快点放了我，我警告你，你不要太过分了。”  
“寒寒你不要生气，我这样做都是为了你好。”  
“为了我好？那你就赶快松开我，不要逼我对你动手。”  
“那可不行，松开了寒寒就会逃走的，我说过了，你只能留在我身边，为了达成这个目的我可是付出了很多的呢。”  
“你简直不可理喻，亓欢你疯了吧。”  
“我没疯，我只是想得到你而已，但是你永远只当我是朋友，永远不让我再靠近。我本来以为趁着你酒醉可以搞定一切，没想到你醒酒醒的那么快，所以我只好把你绑起来了。寒寒，不要怪我，谁让你总是与周围保持着距离让人得不到。”  
“所以我身边的熟人消失或疏远我都是你干的。”  
“是我，因为只有这样你才会让我有机可乘啊。说起来，我还是很期待平时那么霸气侧漏的你被我压下身下哭着求饶的样子呢。”  
“哼，你做梦，谁会这样做，小心一会被压身下的人是你。”  
“那就来试试吧，寒寒你可别一会后悔了。”  
亓欢一口饮下杯中的红酒，然后直接低头吻住了祁寒。不甘心就这样受制于人的祁寒抬脚就朝亓欢踢了过去，但却被早有准备的对方给握住脚踝架在自己的肩膀上。  
“这么主动啊，但是寒寒你别着急，不然等会疼的人是你。”亓欢不紧不慢地解开祁寒身上衬衫的扣子，手指抚过锁骨向下移动，搓捻着那从未被人碰过的乳珠。  
“呸，谁会主动想被肏啊，你给我放手。你摸哪呢，给我一边去。”异样的感觉让祁寒忍不住想躲开，但却又因受制于人而只能用些没有实质性打击的口头威胁让人松开。  
不想把人逼过头的亓欢松了手，手指滑到平坦的小腹，一直向下最终勾住了长裤的边缘，随后他拉开了祁寒长裤的拉链，慢条斯理得把人脱得只剩下一条内裤。  
终于解开了微松的绳结后，祁寒一个翻身把没有防备的人压在了身下，看着人有些错愕的表情心情颇好，“你也就这样而已，还想能压得住我？”边说边用套在手上的橡皮筋把半长的头发束起，然后居高临下地看着亓欢。  
“怎么刚刚不还很嚣张吗，怎么现在就被我压在了身下。”  
亓欢对此只是笑了笑，悄悄抬起了右手捏了捏祁寒腰窝的敏感点，然后意料之中的看到人软下了身子。  
“没想到寒寒你这么主动，上来就想跟我玩骑乘，但是你还是留着点力气吧，别最后哭着求我。”  
“求你？不可能的，你做梦吧。”见自己的弱点被抓住，祁寒也只好不再反抗，反正都是舒服，而且他也并没有什么抵触。  
接受了自己是下位后，祁寒也就不再反抗了，甚至还有意地抬腿在亓欢腿间磨蹭着他的要害。  
感受到了祁寒的挑逗后，亓欢也不再忍着了，在扒下人的内裤后三下两下也把自己的衣服脱掉了，然后拿起了放在一旁床头的润滑剂挤了些许出来。  
冰凉的润滑剂在皮肤上化开，亓欢就着将第一个手指滑入了他肖想很久的后穴，手指微曲向里深入，引得人弓起了腰。  
见人适应后他又将第二根手指头伸入，感受着紧致的内壁吸住的感觉，然后微微分开手指尝试撑开，引得祁寒发出一声惊呼。  
羞耻于自己发出的声音的祁寒立马闭上了嘴，说什么也不再发出声音，亓欢见状也不着急，反正之后多的是办法让他开口。  
紧接着亓欢将更多的手指探入，模仿着交合的动作，眼看着差不多了后亓欢将手指抽了出来，调整了一下姿势然后慢慢挺入。  
从未被那般对待的地方突然被异物进入，即使有扩张也依旧疼的祁寒直冒冷汗，但他仍旧强忍着不出一声。  
看到祁寒脸色发白，亓欢放缓了动作，待到人适应了才继续动作，他附身抓住身下人的腰，抬起胯部，狠狠地顶了进去，不断地抽出深入，一下比一下深。  
祁寒双手抓着床单，就是不肯开口出声。亓欢见状也缓下了动作，开始软磨硬泡让人出声，突然地擦过一处地方，亓欢感受到身下的人明显抖了一下，他微微勾唇，开始直往那个地方撞击。  
敏感点被一直刺激的感觉令祁寒无法再忍住，发出了断断续续地呻吟声，渐渐地沉溺在欲望中令他只想要赶快释放，然而双手都被人抓着令他没办法去撸动自己的性器，只能靠在床上磨蹭来稍微缓解，但亓欢刻意在每次他快要释放出来就停下了的举动慢慢地把他逼疯了，他睁大着双眼无助地看着亓欢想要求解放。  
“寒寒你想要什么，求我我就给你。”  
“我…才不会，求，求你呢……做梦，唔！”猛地一个深顶激的祁寒哭了出来，泪水流下的样子让亓欢看了更想欺负他。  
“你求我一下我就让你释放出来，你又不吃亏，还能很舒服，而且你哭的样子只会激起我的施虐心，毕竟平时那么霸气的你被我肏到哭着求饶可是很带感的。”  
理智让祁寒叫不出口，但是占了上风的欲望逐渐将理智给磨掉了，他只想着要释放出来。  
“亓欢，求你，哈啊，给我……让我射…好难受…咿呀”  
看着人泪眼朦胧地说着那些话，亓欢瞬间就控制不住了，将性器抽出来后把人翻了个身，让祁寒以跪趴的姿势接受他的进入。  
祁寒本就处于释放的边缘，再加上被亓欢这样狠狠地操弄，没过多久就射了出来。突然缩紧的后穴差点把亓欢直接射，但亓欢完全不急，反正夜还长，他还有很多的时间来好好跟祁寒玩。


End file.
